1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trampoline cover. The invention has particular application to an improved canopy or cover for trampolines which have a safety net surrounding the trampoline mat, but the invention may have application to canopies generally as supported by tent-like poles to provide a free-standing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trampolines having a safety net surrounding the trampoline mat are preferred for safety reasons over trampolines without a safety net, and have been made available in the form of a trampoline mat resiliently supported by a surrounding frame and a plurality of poles extending upward from the surrounding frame to which a safety net is fastened, tied or otherwise attached. Trampolines are normally left outdoors, so covers have sometimes been provided. However, existing covers are often cumbersome and/or complicated to erect and disassemble. It is normally required that the safety net be at least partly detached from the poles in order for the cover to be mounted to or dismounted from the poles, and then for the safety net to be reattached
One form of trampoline safety net is detachably attached to the poles by ties or straps each extending from the periphery of the net for tying or otherwise securing about an upper end portion of each pole.
The present invention is aimed at providing a trampoline cover which enables quick installation without the need to remove the safety net for installation and removal.